Harley Quinn in Clash of the (SyCy)borgs
by SyBorgman
Summary: Laughter ensues as Victor Stone AKA Cyborg travels to Coney island and meets Harley Quinn and her senile patient Sy Borgman AKA Syborg. When Mikron O'Jeneus AKA Gizmo hacks Syborg's tech, battle ensues and Harley must find a way to stop two killer cyborgs from destroying Coney Island and each other.


Hello there ladies, gents, and those of you who select the other box when choosing your gender. This is my very first fan fiction. Please leave constructive feedback as I would like to improve my writing.

* The tags for this story are a bit misleading. Harley Quinn, nor Cyborg have their own tags in the comics selection which sadly also mean that I cannot add a tag for the man whose name I took up as my user name Sy Borgman.

**I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places in this story. All rights are owned by DC.

*** Any similarities to real people and situations are purely coincidental. This is a work of pure fiction with little to no grounds in real life.

* * *

It was a late day at for Harley at the Free Spirit Assisted Living Home. She was wearing her usual work disguise, make up to make her skin look normal, and a blonde wig to hide her red and black hair. She was walking Mrs. Rubenstein out of her office after a long visit where Harley once again tried to remind her that her family did in fact come visit her more than she could remember.

Harley: "Now Mrs. Rubenstein, you need to remember to take your medicine and read your journal so you can remember that your family loves you. I'll see you next week."

Mrs. Rubenstein: "Yes, my dear. I won't forget, I have the memory of an elephant, I never forget!"

Harley laughed at the joke before handing one of the care takers Mrs. Rubenstein's wheelchair. She turned to the receptionist.

Harley: "Do I have any more appointments for the day?" _Please say no._

Receptionist: "You have one more Dr. Quinzel, and he's one of your favorites."

Harley's eyes lit up as she knew who was coming. The sound of the gears grinding and the wheels turning confirmed it. Sy Borgman smiled as his chair moved closer to hall where Harley stood.

Sy: "There's my Bubula! How 'ave you been?"

Harley turned and walked with Sy back to her office.

Harley: "Pretty good Mistah Borgman. Been crazy borin' round here."

Sy: "Do you wanna skadoodle on out of here and play wit' me?"

Harely: "Anything to get out of this wig! It itches like I got fleas."

Sy: "You might want to keep it on, it'll help with the prank!"

With that the two left the Free Spirit Assisted Living home and headed to a nearby park. It was already late so some of the less friendly inhabitants of Coney Island had begun to lurk about the park.

Harley: "So what did you have in mind Mistah B.?"

Sy: "I thought we could live out some a my ol' missions. Go poke fun at one o' those roughians and pretend to need my help! Then I can come and save you!"

Harley: "Ok! Sounds like fun."

Harley walks up to a man hiding behind a tree not too far from where she left Sy.

Harley: "Hey mistah, what're you doin' over here in the dark?"

~Meanwhile~

Cyborg was performing a system check on his tech at the Detroit S.T.A.R. Labs. He was wired into the network connected to everything in the world connected to the internet. The feeling was amazing being connected to everything all at once though it was also very boring and Victor couldn't wait to get out.

Silas: "We're almost done son, just thirty more seconds."

Silas was monitoring Victor's vitals throughout the check and was pleased to find nothing amiss.

Victor: "Thank God! I was beginning to think that you were going to make me into your new processor."

Silas: "Please son… don't joke about things like that you never know who might get any bright ideas."

Victor: "Who's joking? I've been in this thing for three days now! I know my tech is advanced but these system checks are taking longer and longer."

Silas: "I know Victor, and I'm sorry but I…"

Victor: "Just want to make sure nothing's wrong, I know Dad."

Victor caught a glimpse of a security camera in Coney Island, a man was grappling a young blonde woman trying to steal her purse.

Young Blonde: "Help me Cyborg! Help me!"

Victor was taken aback for a second that someone so far from Detroit would call out for him directly not even knowing whether or not he would hear her. The scanner came to a halt as the system check finished and Victor felt that he could move again.

Victor: "Sorry Dad, no time to talk, someone needs me."

Silas: "Alright son, go ahead, we'll talk about the results when you get back."

Victor: "Alright! Here I go."

A portal opened up in front of Victor leading just a short way away from where the young blonde had cried out for him. He didn't know why she called for him specifically but he was more than happy to respond.

~Back on Coney Island~

Harley: "Help me Syborg! Help me!"

Harley pretended to struggle against the man attempting to steal her purse.

Crook: "Drop it bimbo or I'll steal more than just your purse."

Harley: "Bimbo?! Why I oughta… I mean… Help! He's trying to steal my purse!"

Sy: "Drop it you shmook! Or I'll…"

Just then behind the crook a blue vortex opened up and a man stepped out of it.

Victor: "I'd let go if I were you, you wouldn't want to deal with Cyborg of the Justice League no would you?"

Harley and Sy both turned to look at the new comer while the crook dropped the bag and fled.

Harley: "Not you! I didn't do anything (today…), I promise."

Victor gave Harley a puzzled look.

Victor: "What do you mean? Didn't you call specifically for me?"

Harley: _Oh yeah! I forgot I'm still wearing my make-up and wig. He probably doesn't recognize me… I should probably keep it that way._ "No, I was talking about him."

Harley pointed to Sy. Victor turned his gaze to the old man and chuckled.

Victor: "Sorry, old timer. I'm glad you're a fan but your daughter could have seriously gotten hurt there, you should probably choose a better time and place to play super hero."

Sy: "Well I never… I'll have you know that I had this tech before you were even thought of metal man."

Victor's robotic eye performed a quick scan of Sy's body and reveals that everything is authentic and is dated from World War 2.

Victor: "Well, I guess you're right old man. Name's Victor Stone, I'm the current Cyborg."

Victor outstretched his hand offering it to Sy. Sy scoffed.

Sy: "You don't impress me. Come on Bubula let's get out of here."

Sy turned his wheelchair away and began to make for the Home. Harley smiled at Victor.

Harley: "Don't worry, he grows on ya. Have a good night mistah Stone."

With that Harley took off after Sy leaving Victor in the park confused.

* * *

Next Time: Secrets revealed! Cyborg discovers Harley's secret identity. Will he take her down or will Syborg save his favorite therapist? Find out next time in Why Are You Still Here?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my special crossover story. Don't forget to leave feedback to let me know what you think and how you would improve upon this story.


End file.
